Missing Your Birthday
by madier1095
Summary: It's Andy's 18th birthday, and Woody's a bit sad that he missed it. *Takes place after my first Toy Story Fic.


**Author's Note: Alright, I have no idea where this little thing came from. Personally, I think it sucks, but I'll let you readers and reviewers decide.**

**I do not own Toy Story or Fed-Ex, although, that would be kinda cool. Dude, I'd be so rich.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, sunny day and few clouds covered the sky. Sheriff Woody Pride sat on the edge of Bonnie's window sill, watching the street outside. He had escaped from his friends for just a couple moments of peaceful thinking. He watched many colored leaves fall from the trees as he thought about what day it was. It was October twenty-second, and Andy's eighteenth birthday. Woody picked up his boot, and looked at the name of his previous owner. His little deputy was officially a man today.<p>

"Oh Andy…you grew up so fast, just like you father." Woody said softly, remembering his very first owner. John Davis had been wonderful young man. He took good care of his toys after he had grown up, even though they had been in storage for eleven years. John was also an amazing father. He loved Andy so much, and could hardly wait to give Woody to him. When Andy turned five, John had given him his cowboy doll. From the second Andy held him, something had clicked within Woody…like a new sense of responsibility had been placed on the sheriff. Only two months later did he realize what that responsibility was…it was to take care of Andy for John, who had died from liver failure. Woody was never sure, but he always had a feeling that John knew he would never get to see his boy grow up.

"Woody, sweetie, are you okay?" Bo Peep asked softly. It had been a month and a half since she had joined the other toys at Bonnie's, and she was still trying to adjust to living with her friends again. On that day though, she had seen her cowboy up on the ledge all alone, and wondered what he was thinking about. After she realized what the date was, she didn't bother asking. While she waited for his response, Bo knelt down to his level and rested on her knees.

"Yeah, I'm okay Bo. Just thinking, you know?" He told her. She nodded. "This is the first birthday of Andy's that I've ever missed since John's death…and this one seemed so important."

"Aw honey," Bo started as she placed her right hand on his cheek, "I'm sure Andy's father would understand why you can't be there. If it helps, I heard Andy turned out to be a fine young man…and better than we could've hoped."

"Yeah he really did, and he's just as smart too." Woody smiled. There was a silent pause between the couple before the cowboy spoke up again. "I can't believe there were so many moments in my life where I almost gave up on him, just so I didn't have to go through the pain of watching Andy grow up. I'm glad I stuck with him."

"I'm glad you did too." Bo told him with a sly smile. Woody chuckled, a bit nervously. "I know you wouldn't have missed him grow up for anything."

"Well, anything but you." Woody told her frankly. If she could have, Bo would've blushed.

"Alright Sheriff, or should I call you _Dad_..?" Bo giggled. Woody raised an eyebrow.

"Dad?"

"No you're right. _Daddy _has a better ring to it." She said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Come on Daddy. We better get you to your spot before little Bonnie gets home."

"Whatever you say, Mother Pride." Woody teased back. Bo hooked his neck with her crook.

"Mother Pride? Do I want to know how I somehow acquired your last name?" Bo asked.

"It just had a better _ring_ to it than Mother Peep." Woody smirked. Bo just rolled her eyes. Woody ignored her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you dear."

"For what?" She questioned.

"For cheering me up about not being with Andy, and making me realize that Bonnie needs me now." He grabbed her hand, "I mean, needs us now."

"Anytime cowboy...depression does not look good on you." She told him.

"So I've been told."

* * *

><p>The doorknob to Andy's apartment jiggled, until the door opened allowing the young adult to walk in. On his shoulder, Andy carried his backpack and he had a text book in his left arm. Once his door was shut, he placed his keys on his desk and threw his books on his bed. The dirty blonde boy walked over to the small kitchen, where he found his bag of cheetos. He started munching on the snack when there was a soft knock at the door. After placing the bag back on the counter (and wiping his fingers on his jean pants) Andy answered the door. It was another man, probably in his twenties. He had a goatee and wore a Fed-Ex uniform.<p>

"Package for Andy Davis." He stated.

"That's me." Andy told him. The man handed him the clipboard where he could sigh his name, and then he gave Andy his package. "Thanks."

"No problem." The man said with a quick smile. When the man turned to leave, Andy shut his door and sat on his bed. The packages sending address was that of his mom's house. Assuming it was a gift from his mom, Andy quickly cut the tape on the box and opened the flaps. On top, he found a nice new laptop case, and underneath in an envelope was the card.

Once the envelope had been opened and he started to read the card, a picture slid out onto his lap. _"Andy, Happy 18__th__ Birthday! I hope you have a wonderful birthday, my little adult. I love you and wish you were here! Love, Mom." _And at the bottom Andy noticed where his sister had signed. Then underneath that he saw his mom's handwriting again. _"P.s. I found this picture and knew you needed it since this is your first birthday without Woody. I still can't believe you gave him to Bonnie. You're father would have been so proud of you Andy! You turned out alright, thanks to Woody."_

Andy reread the last sentence of the letter one last time before he looked at the picture. It was a picture of him, hugging Woody to his cheek as his dad wrapped an arm around his shoulder. That was the day that John had given Woody to Andy. Andy smiled a bit as he placed the picture on his nightstand. "Thanks Sheriff."

* * *

><p>That night, Woody fell asleep with a genuine smile on his face. He wasn't quite sure why, but for some reason he knew Andy was thinking of him.<p>

"_You're my favorite deputy."_


End file.
